This is a multicenter, rising dose, single infusion study of the ECG effects and safety of a new antiarrhythmia drug, L-706,000, which produces potassium channel blockade. Patients with coronary disease will receive rising doses of the drug to determine a dose-response relationship using QTc interval changes as markers of drug effects.